


Obligatory Breeding

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner on Furaffinity.After a virus renders most of the world infertile, the government arranges "breeding pairs" from eligible young anthros to keep the population going.





	Obligatory Breeding

When the government had announced that it would be starting a compulsory breeding program to combat the recent plunge in birth rates, Fio had assumed it would be a volunteer based program only. No one had expected that what would follow would be series of tests done once yearly for almost every citizen, and that anyone who was found to be fertile would be consigned to report in at any moment to fulfill their newly-lawful obligation to breed or be bred. The infertility epidemic had affected both males and females in the population, so no matter who you were or what gender, anyone fertile was expected to report for duty at their earliest call. 

Fio had been called this time around, and much to her dread, she had seen people taken from their homes in the dead of night, never to be heard of again when they refused to appear for their breeding summons. With some reluctance, she took the little card she received in the mail, almost dreading what was to come. She’d never imagined herself in a situation where she’d be bred by a complete stranger, but the world was at risk of dying out from the low birth rate, so she knew they wouldn’t accept any excuses on her not doing what had become everyone’s civic duty. 

She was lead to a room with a comfortable bed, told to strip and leave her clothing on the nearby dresser, before she was then given a small pill and a glass of water. She was told that it was just a little supplement to make her a little more fertile, and sure that they wouldn’t poison her since they clearly wanted her to be able to produce a child from this session, the lavender raccoon took the little pill, popping it down with the water before the attendant turned and left her to get somewhat comfortable on the bed. 

A few minutes passed, embarrassment still on her features until she heard the door open again, and with only a few seconds to cover her bare chest, she looked up to see a rather well-build young timber wolf anthro, his fur color a dark black. Like her, he’d been stripped of his clothing, and she could see his sizeable sheathe and heavy balls hanging beneath it. Since she’d taken the little offered pill, she’d noticed a somewhat strange warmth starting to build through her, and she realized subtly, she could pick up on his scent. Too late, it occurred to her that the little pill hadn’t been given to her only to increase her fertility, but also to induce a heat in her as well—one that she could see the wolf immediately picked up on, his gaze roaming down her bare body as he stepped into the room. The door closed behind him. 

His nostrils flared for a moment, picking up every hint of the scent that she’d started letting off from her induced heat, and with the pheromones of what was clearly a powerful male in the room, Fio realized with only a little reluctance that her body was rebelling against her hesitation, and that she was warm and wet between her thighs. Biting her lower lip as the wolf approached, he gave a little, fanged grin, clearly a little excited himself since he had been given the same pill that she’d been, and he hardly had any objection to the program to begin with. 

It was clear that Fio was nervous, but her body language was warm, fluid little squirms as he gave a husky little laugh, looking over her as he placed his hands against her knees subtly, moving to spread them to look over the soft, almost pastel color of her labia, seeing her slick with the fluids of her arousal. His breath hitched, brushing his thumb down along the little, sweet hole of her entrance, collecting the slick there and bringing it to his thumb to give a clearly lewd lick along the digit. 

She gave a noise that was something akin to a whimper, biting her lower lip at the sensation of his warm thumb brushing her that closely, especially with the subtle threat of a claw attached as well. It was just enough to make her pussy nearly throb with need, and she knew she wouldn’t have to wait long for what was to follow. From his sheath, the bright red head of his cock was becoming more pronounced, and his slow caress of her thighs downward to wrap his fingers around his cock, giving it a few, encouraging strokes to get him to full hardness. As he extended from his length, she could see that he was at least seven inches long, and almost too thick to actually get his paw around himself. It was impressive, but a little intimidating. Still, though, his glance over her was as lustful as it was intrigued. 

“You’ll make beautiful pups,” He murmured, leaning over her to press a series of warm kisses and little nibbles to her collarbone. Fio’s mind flashed to his words, making her heart race to the fact that she knew this wolf would be impregnating her, filling her with his seed and undoubtedly insuring a successful breeding. They tended to only match the most fertile together, of course. Her body shivered at the thought, her induced heat thriving off of the knowledge that he would be claiming her with the full intent to knock her up. Noticing the little shiver of pleasure, he got right to work, moving slowly to press the head of his cock against her slit, feeling the warm, wet heat already lingering there. Despite the way the teasing made her gasp aloud, he set a slow pace of stroking his cock subtly up from her tight, wet entrance to drag the slick, natural lubricant her body was producing up to tease her clit with the tapered point of it, circling it and pressing slowly with his cock head. She could feel his hot precum mix with her own slickness, though it was enough for him to make sure that she was going to be ready for him. Once more, he let the tip of his member slide down, cautiously and slowly prodding at her entrance with a little more pressure behind his movements with each subtle roll of his hips forward. Finally, he could feel her starting to part around him, and he took full advantage of this, starting to sink inch by inch into her while she stretched tight around him. 

He felt bigger than she’d expected, but she knew it was also probably her heat making her much more sensitive than she was normally. The raccoon gasped, her claws sliding up to his shoulders to grasp tightly, though he was busying himself with spreading her thighs further with a tight grip on each. His head ducked a little lower, his hot tongue curling up and caressing one of her pert nipples with the heat of his saliva. The sensation brought a cry from her parted mouth, then quickly made her bite her lower lip hard as she felt him start to sink further and further into her. He was pulsing but he was also careful not to hurt her; this was breeding, he had no intention of harming the future mother of his pups. 

Finally, from the way she could feel him start to jerk his hips back just a little to push them deeper, she knew that he was close to bottoming out. Each new thrust felt like it was stroking her deepest parts, daring to push close to her limits while his tongue teased her breasts, swapping from one nipple to the other and allowing one of his free hands to tease the one he left slick with saliva and shining in the dim light whenever he swapped. 

His pace was starting to get a bit rougher, a bit more desperate to know that he’d fill her. Each time he pulled back to slam his hips forward it rocked her body into the mattress, but Fio couldn’t find herself minding the jostling at all. Each thrust forward filled her more than the last, stretching her sweet pussy until she felt like she’d never feel as snug around another cock in her life, that he was completing her in every way. With the pace he was setting, it wasn’t long until she could start to feel the hammering of a thicker obstruction keeping him from sliding in deep in her as he had before, and instinctively, she gave a little whine at the sensation. While it felt good knocking against the ring of her entrance, she knew that she wanted more and that he was trying to give it. Subconsciously, she realized that it was his knot, and that if they were going to be successful at this, he would need to fuck her with that, too. 

Her soft whine of encouragement was all he needed to start slamming harder, starting to press flush with her body. He slid his knees further under her thighs, elevating her body up just a bit to receive him better. The wet sounds of him slamming into her started to echo, mixing with her desperate gasps and soft keens, coupled with his rougher, lower grunts. His teeth teased her breasts, nipping softly then but he could feel her worked up to a near frenzy as well. He was sure there were little pinpricks of scratches at his back from her nails, and it only encouraged him—his knot finally pressed in her with a little ‘pop.’ From there, she could feel it swelling in her at a rapid pace, inflating to the point that no matter how hard his hips were jackhammering now in and out of her, he could pull it out of her. It swelled flush with her g-spot, and coupled with the way he was grinding deep to every part of her, Fio couldn’t hold back any longer. 

A mess of crying pleasure and feeling him jerk his hips flush with hers once more, the raccoon was undone, giving rough, desperate moan as she came around him. The sudden tightness, coupled by seeing her unravel under him was enough to make him give in to instinct, sinking deep in her once more as he came. She had thought her orgasm wouldn’t last long, but something about the primal feeling of him pumping load after load of cum in her, each full of the potent sperm that would go on to father a litter in her had her quivering under him, a mess of overstimulation and hazy pleasure. Even after finishing, she could feel he was still hard in her, the knot swollen to keep any drop of cum from escaping her. Canines were favorites among the breeding program, considering their high success rates with fertilizing the women, the knot doing most of the work of keeping them plugged and full of their breeder’s cum. 

He rolled them both to their sides, hazily pulling one of her legs over his thigh to stay comfortable, though every now and then he’d give a lazy little thrust as if to stir his cum deeper in her, making sure he got it as deeply as he could go. The mating instinct in him was still strong to see this go to completion, and almost as if he were already imagining her swollen with his child, he gave a slow caress to her soft, mostly flat stomach—knowing that it wouldn’t stay like that for long. For now, however, the wolf gave a low smirk, nibbling affectionately and slyly to her collarbone, which sent little shivers of pleasure through her still. 

“We’ve got almost two weeks to ensure that you’re carrying my pups,” he reminded slowly. They would go until their heats ended, which meant that either she was pregnant, or that the medicine would wear off. From what she’d heard of the program, it was usually the former rather than the latter. As she felt him give a little twitch inside of her, his body already starting to get ready for their next round, Fio shivered and knew that it would be the first of the two.


End file.
